1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and more specifically to a digital camera which has a printer and can be a compact unit when it is stored.
2. Related Art
Recently, it is normal that a quickly and widely spread digital camera (electronic camera) has a relatively large image display device. A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely adopted as an image display device.
To satisfy the request to produce a compact unit, there has been a proposition of adopting an organic EL (electro-luminescence) display using an organic EL device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-180934).